Eliot at Peter's stable
by Technobabble1
Summary: After a con gone bad. Eliot wakes up in a haystack.


Author's note: I don't own leverage or any of the characters.

Author's other note: I apologize if my theology isn't the same as yours.

Eliot Spencer woke in a pile of hay. As he came to he smelled the air, the unmistakable aroma of sawdust and horse dung. He looked around. He was a good ol boy who'd been in more than his fair share of stables but this was special. It was a huge corridor of stalls each containing a beautiful horse. The walls were high and light was pouring into the stables, the concrete floor almost glowed like a Rembrandt painting. "Wow" was all Eliot could think of. Eliot wasn't sure how he got here, but he was happy, he felt warm and safe, and at peace. He hadn't felt this good in years.

A skinny old man in a plaid shirt, tight blue jeans and cowboy boots walked up to him. The man extended his arm and pulled Eliot out of the hay. Eliot looked down, last thing he remembered he was wearing a black work shirt and black slacks, but now he was wearing a red and white plaid shirt and jeans, the clothes he used to wear when he was a farm kid as a teenager. Eliot looked the man in the eye. "Who are you?" Eliot asked.

The man gave a smile. Some teeth were black with tobacco stains, but it was nevertheless friendly and warm. "I'm Peter. And your Eliot Spencer I believe." The man replied.

"that's me" Elliot said with a smile. "How did I get here? Last thing I remember I was sitting in a hospital bed with a bullet in my chest." Eliot was happy to be standing upright in a barn instead of on his back in Massachusetts General. Then a sudden realization struck his brain. Flashbacks of the last couple hours flooded through his mind; the call from Hardison that Parker had been caught, the mad dash to save her, the sound of gunfire. Eliot remembered Nate coming in with the cops, vaguely remembered being in a hospital with Hardison and Sophie at his side, and finally laying in a hospital bed with the entire gang circling him. He must have fallen asleep. "This is a dream isn't it?"

Peter nodded his head. "Sort of." Peter put his arm around Eliot. "Come with me." Eliot followed. The corridor which seemed so long turned out to be inexplicably brief. The arrived at a large wooden gate. "Peter grinned at the boy. "Welcome to the pearly gates."

Eliot stepped back and gulped, "this is the part where I go to hell isn't it." Flashbacks of all the thing's he'd done again flooded Eliot's mind. All the evil he'd committed for the government, and for Moreau felt like a weight across his shoulders. He'd killed dozens, maybe even hundreds of men, helped raze villages, and prop up dictators. He'd done unforgivable things, and now was going to pay the price. Eliot braced himself. "I'm ready sir."

Peter shook his head and chuckled. "Eliot my child. You're not going to hell."

"I'm not?" Eliot asked.

Peter looked Eliot straight in the eye. "This wasn't an easy choice Eliot. You were a very sinful man with a lot of blood on your hands. However you've changed. You've repented, and you've done much good for the world."

Eliot protested. "But what I've done is unforgivable. I was a monster."

Peter put his arm on Eliot's shoulder. "Eliot, you've made the lives of so many better. Every good deed of a repentant man washes away his sins. The monster Eliot Spencer died a long time ago, but the hero Eliot Spencer, he's alive and healthy and becoming a better person every day."

"Am I going to heaven then?" Eliot asked.

"Someday. If you keep up the good work." Peter replied.

Eliot was a little surprised. "Someday?"

Peter grinned at Eliot. "Now's not your time Eliot." Peter grabbed Eliot's hand. "Pleasure meeting you son."

Eliot closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw Parker holding his hand. The blond leapt onto him for a hug. "Ohmygod Eliot your okay. We thought we lost you." Parker gushed.

"It's alright Parker. I'm alright." Eliot replied wrapping his arm around his friend. Eliot smiled at the whole gang. "Everything's alright."


End file.
